dancinglinefandomcom-20200213-history
The Cathedral
|tz = Night, Dawn |difficulty = 4.5 |jumps = 1 (or 0 if you don't take the gem road) |falls = 1 (or 0 if you don't take the gem road) |u-turns = 0}} * This level is the 9th hardest level, beating The Football, but before The Chaos, All About Us, The Sailor's Tale, The Spring Festival, The Chinese Garden, The Faded Original, The Legend of Assassin and The Racing. Soundtrack The BPM for this song is 180, with a 5/4 time signature. Difficulty *This level is as hard as The Chaos. *This level is not a very hard level. Note for gems Strategy *Observe the rhythm of the song carefully when playing this level. *If you choose to collect the gems, the paths will be more contained and it requires utmost precision in tapping. There are 4 paths which you must take to get these gems. The first major path is from approx. 41% - 60%, where you get 3 gems. The second is from approx. 74% - 78% where you can get 1 gem. The third and fourth paths are near the end from approx. 87% - 90%, and 91% - 98% where you get 1 gem on each path. You could consider paths 3 and 4 as 1, since they appear within 3 taps of each other. All of them require you to disregard the music to enter, and exit the paths, but the taps on the path are the same as the regular path. *At the bridge, the gems have to be obtained by following the path, you can only use the music as a reference on how to tap. *Recently with The Racing update guides were added to all levels(Excluding Racing) making this level a little bit easier *In the 2nd Anniversary update you can turn on an assistance road that will make the level a lot easier. The taps that the road tells you, syncs to the music at the 60-80% part especially. Glitches Glitch 1 The line goes through the black pole. Glitch 2 The line turns left to the edge of the door. At the left side is an invisible barrier. Glitch 3 The No Fog glitch. This glitch has now been patched. Glitch 4 The line turn left and go straight between two blocks. Then avoid the long block, escape from the map between two glass panes. Gameplay Trivia *If you listen to the choir carefully, you might be able to hear "concentrate", "cathedral", "together", and "ancient ruins" on repeat; however, we can only assume as a speculative guess. *At the end, the line changes color to a dark purple. Dawn arrives and if you look carefully, you will see the tree sprouting leaves and the cathedral collapsing altogether before the fog takes over. *When the glass shatters, the glass resembles the same shapes. *The statues by the door to the cathedral could be a direct reference to the Weeping Angel. *The Cathedral is the first level to feature the cube to "jump" onto a higher platform. A rock falls down and lands on a plank, launching the cube. *This is the only level to be in 5/4 time signature. Percentage Markers *The 10% marker is on a block to the right of the line. *The 20% marker is above "The Cathedral" doors. *The 30% marker is on a bench to the right of the line. *The 40% marker is at the end of the falling glass part. *The 50% marker is at the two way part on a green slab. *The 60% marker is on a block at the end of the two way part. *The 70% marker is on the wall to the right. *The 80% marker is on the wall to the right after the second crown. *The 90% marker will peer to be upside down but the camera will pan and the 90% will be on the left kind of under the path on a bridge like structure. You can see the 80% marker at the same time as the 90% marker. **The 90% sign looks like an upside-down 6 when you look carefully. 12-19 Category:Out of map Glitch Category:12-19 Category:Night-themed levels Category:Epic levels Category:Levels released in 2017 Category:Very Hard levels Category:Levels with Vocals